Korrin, Dragonballs, and #6 Kissing
by Chibi-Chi1
Summary: It closely follows the book Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging. Its a Trunks and Pan fanfic and I dont't know how to summarize it so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging, by Louise Rennison, or any of either's characters. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money and I'm only 13 for Christ's sake.   
  
August  
La Marché Avec Mystery  
  
Sunday august 23rd   
My bedroom   
Raining   
10:00 a.m.   
  
Dad had Uncle Fred around, so of course they came up to see what I was doing. He's not really my uncle. Dad just makes me call him that to make him feel special. 'Uncle' Fred thinks I'm still just some little kid. I feel like every time he cracks some dumb joke about his baldhead, I should scream "I'm fourteen years old, I wear a bra for Christ's sake. I know it practically hangs there, because I hardly need it, and it flops around when I run for the bus, but the womanly potential is still there.  
  
Still in my room   
Still raining   
Still Sunday   
11:30 a.m.  
  
I don't see why my parents won't let me have a lock on my door. Every time I suggest anything in this house people start shaking their heads and touting. Its like a house full of chickens dressed in cloths.   
When I asked my mom why she wouldn't let me have the lock she answered, "You might have an accident."  
I looked at her like she was crazy, "Mom, you and dad have super strength. If I did have an accident I don't think a little lock on my door is going to stop you from getting in."  
She just tutted at me and walked away.  
What is the matter with my family? They just don't want me to have a lock on my door because I'm getting older and they know their going to have to eventually get on with their lives and leave me alone.   
  
  
Still Sunday  
11:35 a.m.  
  
There are 6 things very wrong with my life:  
  
1) I have one of those under-the-skin zits that won't come up, but will just linger there for the next 2 years.  
2) It's on my nose  
3) I have a 3-year-old brother who may have peed somewhere in my room.  
4) In 13 days the summer holidays are over and then its back to the hellhole that our parents call school.  
5) I am very ugly and I belong in an ugly home.  
6) I went to a party dressed as an olive.  
  
11:40  
Ok, I've decided to turn over a new leaf. I was flipping through mom's Cosmo, and I found an article about how to be happy, if you are unhappy (which I am).  
The article is titled "Emotional Confidence," and what you have to do is Recall...Experience...and HEAL. So the first thing you do is think of a painful incident, and remember all the horrible detail about it... this is the Recall part. Then you 'Experience' all of the emotions again, and then your supposed to JUST LET IT GO.   
  
2:00  
Uncle Fred has finally gone, thank God. He actually asked me if I wanted to ride in the sidecar of his motorcycle. What did he want me to say?  
"Oh yes, Uncle Fred, I'd love to go in your prewar sidecar, and with a bit of luck all of my friends will see me with some crazy, bald guy and that will be the end of my life. Thank you."  
  
4:00  
Goten came over, and we talked about that party that we went to. I blame him entirely for the worst night of my life. It may have been my idea to go as a stuffed olive, but he didn't do anything to stop me. In fact, he encouraged me. We made the costume out of chicken wire and green crepe paper- that was for the olive part. It had shoulder straps to keep it up, and I wore it over a green shirt and tights. For the stuffed bit we used a crazy color to die my hair and head and face and neck red... like a pimento. It was quite funny at the time. The difficulty was getting downstairs. I had to walk sideways to actually fit through the doors. When I finally got to the front door, I had to go back a change my tights because my cat Korrin, had one of his episodes.   
He really is completely nuts. I was passing by in my stuffed olive costume and he leaped out from behind the curtains and attacked my tights, or 'prey'.   
I couldn't break his hold on them, but in the end I managed to reach the broom and beat him off with it.   
Then when I finally did get out the door, I couldn't fit in Dad's Volvo.   
Dad said, "Why don't you take of the olive part and we'll stick it in the trunk.   
Honestly, I thought. What is the point?  
I said, "Dad, if you think I'm sitting next to you in a green T-shirt and tights, you're crazy."   
He got all uptight like parents sometimes do,  
"Well you'll have to walk then. I'll drive along with Goten in the car and you walk alongside."  
I couldn't believe it, "If I have to walk, then why don't Goten and I just both walk there and forget about the car all together?"  
He got all mad and started being unreasonable.  
"You can't because I want to be sure of where you're going. I don't want you out wandering the streets at night."  
"Oh yeah dad, I'm going to be wandering the streets dressed as a stuffed olive. What am I going to do, gate-crash cocktail parties?"  
Dad was outraged, "Don't talk to me like that young lady, or else you won't be going out at all."  
When we eventually did get to the party though (me walking, while dad drove along at 5 miles per hour) I had a horrible time. Everyone either laughed at me or ignored me. I danced a bit, but when I did things kept crashing to the floor around me. The host asked me to sit down, but that was useless to. In the end I waited outside for Dad to come back for Goten and me. Instead of walking I did stick the olive part in the trunk. We didn't speak on the way home.   
Goten on the other hand had a great time. He said Princesses and Cat women and 'super models' surrounded him. Why did he have such a great time and not me?  
  
11:00 p.m.   
I can already feel myself getting fed up with boys and I haven't had anything to do with them yet.   
  
Midnight  
Oh God, I hope I'm not a lesbian!  
  
12:10 a.m.   
What do lesbians do, anyway?  
  
  
So uh. . . did you like it? If any of you have read the book than you'll notice how similar it is. I tried to change it some, and I changed or took out some parts so it's not exactly the same. I know the characters aren't really themselves, and they aren't ever going to act like themselves in this story except for maybe Bra and Trunks and Marron. I had to make Goten, and Bra about the same age as Pan. I know its impossible but just play along okay? Well that's it. . . I've already got chapter 2 done so just give me some reviews and I'll post it. Please I like to hear what's wrong with the story, but don't review me saying how much it is like the book because I don't want to hear it. I all ready know!   
  
P.s. Korrin is another character I changed. He's still a cat, but no he doesn't talk. He is a normal cat. Well I wouldn't say normal.   
Ruka 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging, by Louise Rennison, or any of either's characters. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money and I'm only 13 for Christ's sake.  
  
Monday august 24th  
My brother Goka came in and snuggled into bed with ma while saying, "Hahahahahahahaha!" for so long that I had to get up. He's nice, but a bit smelly. At least he likes me and doesn't mind if I have a sense of humor.   
  
7:00 p.m.  
Jackie and Megan called from a phone booth. They took turns speaking in French accents. We're going for a mystery walk tomorrow. Or La Marché avec Mystery.   
  
10:30 p.m.  
I have put one a facemask made from egg yolk, just in case we see some hot guys on our walk.   
  
Tuesday august 25th   
9:00 a.m.   
I woke up and I thought my face was paralyzed. I must have fallen asleep with the facemask on when I was reading. I don't think I'll go to bed early again, it makes my eyes all puffy.   
  
11:00 a.m.  
I arranged to rendezvous with Jackie and Megan at the Whiteleys so that we can start La Marché avec Mystery. We agreed to dress 'sports casual' so I'm wearing ski trousers, ankle boots, and a black top with a turtleneck, and a PVC jacket. I'm going for the young Brigitte Bardot look which is a shame because a) I look nothing like her and b) I haven't got blond hair, which is, as we all know, her trademark. I would have blond hair if I was aloud, but the parents won't let me.   
I said to mom, "I'm going to dye my hair blond, what product do you recommend?"   
She just ignored me, and went on dressing Goka. But when I told Dad he went ballistic.   
"You're fourteen years old. You've only had that hair for fourteen years and you want to change it already? How bored are you going to be with it by the time you're thirty? What color will it be by then?"  
  
Noon  
On La Marché avec Mystery, we walked up and down the high street, only speaking French. This really hot guy came along, and Jackie and Megan wouldn't go up to him, but I did.   
I'm not sure why but I developed a limp as well as being French.   
He had really nice eyes. . . he must have been about nineteen. Anyway I hobbled up to him and said, "Excusez-moi. Je suis francaise. Je ne parle pas l'anglais. Parlez-vous francais?"   
Fortunately he looked puzzled, but it made him look very cute. I pouted my mouth a bit. Cindy Crawford said that if you put your tongue behind you back teeth when you smile, it makes your smile really sexy. It also makes it impossible to talk though unless you like sounding loony.  
Anyway, he said," Are you lost? I don't speak French."   
I managed to look puzzled (and pouty). "Au secours, monsieur," I breathed.   
He grabbed my arm gently and said, "Look don't be frightened. Come with me."   
Megan and Jackie looked amazed: He was extremely hot and he was taking me somewhere. I limped along attractively by his side. Not for very long though, just into a French patisserie where the lady behind the counter was French.   
  
8:00 p.m.  
The French woman talked to me for quite some time. I nodded for as long as possible, then just ran out of the shop and into the street. I passed the hot guy who looked surprised that my limp had recovered so quickly.   
I really will have to dye my hair now if I ever want to go anywhere in this town again.  
  
Wednesday august 26th   
11:00 a.m.   
I have no friends. Not one friend. No one ever calls and no one ever comes over. Mom and Dad have gone to work, and Goka is at preschool. I may as well be dead.   
  
Noon   
I wonder if anyone would care if I was dead. Would anyone go to my funeral. Mom and Dad would have to. After all it's mostly their fault if I was depressed enough to commit suicide.   
Why can't I have a normal family like Jackie or Megan? They've got normal brothers and sisters. Why can't Dad be a real dad? I don't mean I want to be an old fashioned woman --- you know all lacy and the man is all tight-lipped and never says anything even if he has got a brain tumor. I want my boyfriend (provided I'm not a lesbian) to be emotional. . . but only about me. I want him to be like Darcy in Pride and Prejudice. Anyway, I'll never have a boyfriend because I am too ugly.   
  
2:00 p.m.  
I was looking through the old family albums, and I wasn't surprised at how ugly I am.   
  
10:00 p.m.  
Goka has woken up and he insists on sleeping with me, in my bed. It's quite nice, although he does smell a bit like a hamster.   
  
Midnight  
The tunnel-of-love dream I just had where this gorgeous guy is carrying me through the warm waters of the caribbean, turns out to be Goka's wet p.j.'s   
I changed the bed. Goka was not bothered a bit and he slapped my hand and called me "bad boy" when I was changing his pajamas.  
  
Thursday august 27th   
11:00 a.m.   
I've starting worrying about what I'm going to wear on the first day back at school. It's only 11 days away now.   
I hate my eyebrows. I say eyebrows but what I really mean is just one eyebrow all the way across my forehead. I might have to do some major plucking if I can find mom's tweezers. She hides things from me because she says I never replace things. I'll have to rummage around in her bedroom.   
  
2:00 p.m.  
I found the tweezers eventually in Dad's tie drawer. I did find something strange in the tie door along with the tweezers. It was this sort of apron thing in a strange box. I really hope my Dad is not a transvestite. It would be more than I could stand if I had to "understand" his feminine side.   
God its really painful plucking. I have to lie down every once and awhile because its making my eyes water like mad.  
  
2:30 p.m.  
I've given up plucking, I'll just use Dads razor.   
  
4:00 p.m.  
It's sharper than I thought. It's taken off a lot of hair in just one stroke. I'll have to even it out now.   
  
6:00 p.m.  
Mom nearly dropped Goka when she saw me. Her exact words were,   
"What in the world have you done to yourself, you stupid girl?"   
God I hate parents! Me stupid?!?! They're so stupid.   
  
7:00 p.m.   
When Dad got home I could here them talking about me.   
"Mumble mumble. . . she looks like. . . mumble mumble," from mom, then I heard Dad, "She WHAT??? Well. . . mumble. . . mumble. . . grumble. . ." Stamp, stamp, stamp, stamp, bang on the door.   
"Pan, what have you done now?"  
I shouted from under the blanket, "At least I'm a REAL woman!!!"   
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"   
  
10:00 p.m.   
Maybe they'll grow back overnight. How long does it take for eyebrows to grow back?  
  
So uh. . . Yeah thats Chapter 2. What else can I say?   
Ruka  
  
P.S. thanks to-  
  
Ryojen Maxwell- ^.^ You were the first one to read AND review my story. Thanks. . .   
Yeah, I know its weird but who cares? So am I. Besides, its not exactly my story, so I can't take all the credit.  
  
Kitar- Well you were the first person that reviewed that really counts. I didn't have to tell you to read it. I don't even know you. I'm glad you like it. By the way. I couldn't pronounce the title at first either.  
  
Damsalndistress-asif- Errrrrr. . . Shut Up!!! Not Kofi!!! I rather be with Steven than Kofi! God Eric (both of them) are such baka's. God I wish he could have stopped flirting with Lexi and started working. It's too bad you can't go see Star Wars with us. Oh well, life goes on. . . ibbean, turns out to be Goka's wet p.j.'s 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging, by Louise Rennison, or any of either's characters. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money and I'm only 13 for Christ's sake.   
  
Friday august 28th   
11:00 a.m.   
Eyebrows still haven't grown back.   
  
11:15 a.m.  
Goten called and wanted to know if I wanted to go do something.   
I said, "Goten, do they sell fake eyebrows?"   
"Why? What do you mean? Fake eyelashes?   
"No, I mean eyebrows. You know, the hairy part above your eyes." Honestly he can be so stupid.   
"Of course they don't sell eyebrows. Everyone already has them. Why would you need an extra pair?"   
I said, "I haven't got them anymore. I shaved them off by mistake."   
He said, "I'm coming over; don't go anywhere."   
  
Noon   
When I opened the door Goten just looked at me like I was an alien (yeah, yeah, she's a quarter Saiyan, I know. Shut up!)   
"You look like an alien,"   
Honestly friends can be so dumb. It's more like having a dog than a friend has.   
  
6:00 p.m.  
Goten left. His idea of helping was drawing eyebrows on with me eyeliner.   
I have to stay in forever now.   
  
7:00 p.m.   
Dad is so annoying. He just comes to the door, looks in, and laughs, then he walks away for a bit. He brought Uncle Fred up for a bit. What am I? An attraction at the zoo?   
Well Uncle Fred said, "Never mind, if they don't grow back, you and I can go into show biz."   
Oh, how I laughed. Not.  
  
8:00 p.m.  
The only nice person is Goka. He was stroking where my eyebrows used to be and then she brought me a lump of cheese.   
I wonder who our form teacher will be?   
I pray to god it's not Eagle eye Wheaten. I don't want her to be constantly reminded of the locust incident. Who would have thought a few locusts could eat so much curtains in so little time?   
It strikes me that she has so little sense of humor. She is well over one hundred- which speaks volumes in my book. I'll probably end up just like her.   
I may as well kill myself. I would if I could be bothered but I'm too depressed.  
  
Saturday august 29th   
10:00 a.m.  
  
Mom and Dad went to town to buy some stuff. Mom asked me if I wanted her to buy me shoes for school. Its sad that someone of her mature age tries to keep up with the styles of us young ones. You'd think she'd be ashamed trying to be young again, but no. I could see her underpants when she sat down the other day, and I wasn't the only one. The phone rang. Jackie and Megan are coming around after they've been to town. Goten is with them to. Apparently Goten has see someone in a shop that he really likes.   
  
Noon  
I was glancing through Just 17 and it listed kissing techniques. What I don't understand is how you know when to do it, and how you know which side to go to? You don't want to be bobbing around like pigeons all day. I couldn't tell much from the photos. I wish I'd never read it. It's made me even more nervous and confused then before. Still, why should I care? I'm never leaving the house again anyway.   
  
12:15 p.m.  
Perhaps as I can't go out I can use my time wisely. I may tidy my room and put all my dresses in one part of my wardrobe and so on.   
  
12:17 p.m.  
I hate housework.   
  
12:18 p.m.   
If I marry I amnever going to do housework. I'll have to have an assistant. I have no knack for keeping things clean. Mom thinks that I deliberately ignore the obvious things, but the truth is I can't tell the difference between what's tidy and what's not. When mom says "Will you clean up the kitchen?" I look around and think, Well there are a few pans on the side, and so on, but I think it looks OK.   
  
2:00 p.m.  
I put on some coffee for the girls and Goten. It's instant but if you mix the coffee with sugar in the cup for ages it goes into a sort of paste, then you add water and its like espresso. It makes your arm ache, though.   
  
7:00 p.m.  
Wonderful afternoon! We tried on all different types of makeup (not Goten). Goten just sat there staring at us like we were crazy. We were all lying about on my bed and Goten started telling us about the gorgeous girl he saw in the shop. He knows her name is Bra because someone called her that in the shop she works in. Sherlock Holmes.  
Then talk turned to kissing. I'm never going to get kissed. Unless I'm a lesbian, that may be a different story altogether.   
  
10:00 p.m.  
My brother, Goka, kisses me on the mouth quite a lot, but I don't think little brothers count.  
  
11:00 p.m.  
Through my curtains I can see a big, yellow moon. I'm thinking of all the people in the world who are looking up at this same moon.  
I wonder how many of them don't have eyebrows?  
  
Sunday august 30th   
11:00 a.m.   
I'm never going to have a boyfriend. It's not fair. There are some really stupid people and they get all the boyfriends. Nancy Helk gets really nice boyfriends and she's got ears that stick out.   
  
1:00 p.m.  
I still haven't asked Dad about his apron.   
  
1:15  
God I'm bored. I can see Mr. and Mrs. Next Door in their greenhouse. I don't see how Mr. Next Door can get into the greenhouse. He's got the largest bottom I've ever seen. If I ever look like him I'll kill myself. One day his bottom will be so big, he'll have to live in his greenhouse and they'll have to pass him food through the door. Oh quel dommage! Sacre bleu!! Le gros monsieur dans la maison de glass!!!  
  
1:22 p.m.  
Oh dear. I have just seen Korrin crouching down in the long grass. He's stalking their poodle. I'll have to intervene to avert a massacre. Oh, it's OK, Mrs. Next Door has thrown a brick at him.  
  
K so that's chapter 3. Uh, I'd say I'm getting these out pretty quickly. Don't you think I deserve more reviews for that? Pleasssssssssse. . . . .???? Oh, OK so buhbye I suppose.   
Ruka   
  
p.s. if you were wondering, I made Goten and Pan best friends and even though he's her uncle they are pretty close. Don't worry Goten's not gay, he likes Bra.   
  
P.P.S. No time for normal thanks, I'm posting this in a hurry, so next time I'll thank the people who reviewed me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging, by Louise Rennison, or any of either's characters. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money and I'm only 13 for Christ's sake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September Just another month  
  
Tuesday September 1st 10:00 a.m. Its six more days till school and counting. I wish my mom could be emancipated, a feminist, a working mother, etc., and manage do my ironing.  
  
I thought I'd wear my pencil line skirt the ankle boots. I'm still not resolved in the makeup department because if I do run into Eagle eye she'll probably make me take it all off. Then I'll get that shiny, red, face look. On the other hand I can't risk bumping into any boys at school, without any makeup on. I'll have to check with the gang to see what the plan is.  
  
7:00 p.m. After dinner, when Dad was cleaning up in the kitchen I asked Dad casually, "Why don't you where your apron?" He went nuts and screamed at me saying that I shouldn't be prying through his doors. "I think I've got the right to know if my Dad's a transvestite." Mom laughed, which made him even more mad. "You encourage her, Videl. You show no respect, how can she?" Mom said, "Calm down Gohan, of course I respect, it's just that its quite funny to think of you as a transvestite." She started laughing again, but thankfully Dad just went out. Mom said, "Its his Masonic apron. You know, that I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine sort of thing, you know? I just nodded and smiled back at her, even though I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.  
  
11:30 p.m. Why couldn't I have been adopted? I wonder if it's too late to call a help line? Good grief.  
  
Thursday September 3rd 9:00a.m At last the eyebrows are starting to look normal again.  
  
5:00p.m Goka has the flu. He was very pale and miserable so I let him sleep in my bed while he was snuffling. Poor little guy, I really love my little brother.  
  
8:30p.m I brought Goka some warm milk and a read him his favorite book. While I was opening my book he blew his nose on my duvet cover. Who would have thought that such a little boy could have so much snot?  
  
10:00p.m I had to sleep in the sleeping bag. What a life!  
  
Friday September 4th 11:00a.m I've decided that it's save enough to venture out into public by now. I feel like one of those people who have been held inside for all their life and come squinting into the sun. We went to Costa Rico's for cappuccino. I hate it, but everyone drinks it so I can't say no. We decided we'd go sneak a peek at that girl Goten likes, Bra. She works at a capsule shop. Its name is 'Briefs'. Goten was a bit nervous about going into the shop. He hadn't actually spoken to Bra, except for saying, "One T184 and an HB75." We decided we'd go in and just casually browse the shelves, while Goten waits outside. Then Goten will walk in and we'll all say "Hi!" giving the impression that he is very popular. We all went in and started looking around. I saw a girl who looked about our age standing at the counter, helping a customer. She had aqua blue hair, and blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than I was. I was waiting in line to buy a capsule with a sprite in it, when Goten walked in, right on schedule. "Hi!" I pretended like I hadn't noticed him walk in at first, then I 'mysteriously' turned around, and 'Poof' there he was. He walked up to me and said, "Hi, Pan. I was just buying picking up a few capsules for Mom." I said, "Well you do know your capsules, don't you Goten?" Then Jackie and Megan walked over too. "Oh, Goten. We haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Meanwhile the girl, Bra, just stood there. I turned around realizing it was my turn, and said to her, "Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." "Its cool." She rang up the capsule's, and I added the ones Goten wanted in too. "Bye, thanks." "See you later." she said, while looking at Goten.  
  
7:00p.m I just spoke to Goten on the phone and he's totally sprung over Bra. He spent over and hour, telling me how totally gorgeous she is, and he doesn't know whether she likes him or not. "He did say, 'See you later." Goten said thoughtfully. I agreed but added, "But he might say that to everyone." Goten got all angry, "So does that mean you don't think Bra likes me?" "No, no, Goten. That's not what I meant. He might never say 'See you later', and he might have really meant it." That cheered him up, "So you think she might have meant 'See you later' then?" "Yes." He was quiet for a bit, then said. "When is later though?" "Goten, I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you decide when later is?" "You mean you think I should ask her out?" I could see my book sort of beckoning to me, saying "Come and read me, you know you want to." "Goten, I don't know. It's up to you. Good night."  
  
Saturday September 5th 10:15a.m Goten called and he wants to launch Operation Get Bra. Were going to Costa's for more planning.  
  
10:30a.m Life is so great. I managed to actually put some mascara on without sticking it in my eye. I also tried out my new lip liner and I think the effect definitely makes my nose look smaller.  
  
11:30a.m Mrs. Next Door complained about Korrin again. He was stalking their poodle. She said, "I don't really think he should be a household pet." "He's not really a household pet, believe me. I tried to train him, but he ate his leash. There is only so much you can do with Korrin." Honestly, why doesn't she just get a bigger dog? That thing annoys Korrin.  
  
1:00p.m I'd better be nice though, or next thing I know, mom will be tapping on my door, wanting to know if there's anything I want to talk about. Adults are so nosey.  
  
2:00p.m Goten called and he wants to put part two of Operation Get Bra into action. T's very subtle. So what we do is we pass by Brief's and I say, "I just remembered, I have to buy a few capsules for my mom. Hang on." Then I go and buy the capsules, while Goten stands behind me and looks attractive, and casual. Then, as Bra hands me the capsules, I randomly say, "So school in two days, Which school do you go to?" Then she tells me and Goten knows how to accidentally bump in to her.  
  
4:00p.m Well, we got to the shop and Bra was there. Goten got all mushy, and looked like Jell-O. She is pretty, I must say. I said my, "Hang on Goten, I have to get my mom's capsule's." And we walked in, Goten behind me as planned. When she saw Goten, she smiled and handed me my capsules. Then he said, "So looking forward to school? (Wait, those were supposed to be my lines. Guess I'll just have to improvise) I said, "Does the Pope hate Catholics?" He smiled, "Which school do you to go to?"  
  
I was just about to tell him but right then a Sex God came in from the back room. I swear he was so gorgeous it made you blink. He was very tall, and had long, lavender hair, and really intense blue eyes, and he was dressed all in black. He walked over to Bra and handed her a soda. Bra said, "Thanks." And the Sex God spoke, "Can't let my little Sister slave away, selling capsules to a good-looking girl without having something to drink." Then he winked and smiled at me and went out the back. I was snapped back to reality when, Bra said, "Did you tell me what school you two go to?" "I . . . Uh . . ." I couldn't remember. Goten looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Oh, we go to Orange Star high school. Pan'll be freshmen this year, but I'm a sophomore. What about you?" Turned out she was a freshmen too, and that they just moved here and she would be going to Orange Star too. The Sex god, unfortunately, is going to an all boys' school.  
  
7:00p.m I am still in a state of shock; I have met Mr. Gorgeous.  
  
1:00a.m I wonder how old he is? I must become more mature. I'll start tomorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: Wow I haven't updated in forever. I've noticed that there have been a lot less people visiting the trunks and pan storys lately. Personally I've been spending a lot of time over in the harry potter sections. Well I hope it meets your standards. thanks to... Kitar; lol... NOTHING? seems to faze you? I beg to differ, you did fall over... Crystalstarlite; I know, I do believe I mentioned that it was a lot like the book, but don't worry, I'm not mad at you. linn; I know, the story is good (although most of it doesn't belong to me.) but I've been so busy and I forgot about it. Maybe when school starts again I'll have more time. As crazy as that sounds. SuperSaiyanforTrunks; thanks for reviewing. I think everyone jinxed me by telling me to update soon. SpawnOfKakarot; Its to bad, you should read the book. Its really very good. 


End file.
